


Love Lost

by zebraljb



Category: Backstreet Boys, NSYNC
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone's getting married...and a relationship is ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Lost

LOVE LOST

 

Sparkling blue eyes and red lips curved into a smile welcomed him when the door opened. “You’re really here!”

Hugs, then intense kisses. “Yeah. I tore myself away.”

“I know the feeling.” A large hand led him to the bedroom. “We have no time to waste.”

“God, I’ve missed you.” Blue eyes met identical blue eyes as the words were spoken. “I can’t believe you really came.”

“I had to.” The voice was soft as white teeth bit down on the plump red bottom lip. “I mean, who knows when I’ll get this chance again?” He tried to tease, but his throat constricted around the words.

“God, I’m sorry.” He sat on the bed, holding his head in his hands. “I shouldn’t have come.”

“Yes, you should have.” He joined his lover on the bed. “Don’t be sorry. Don’t be guilty. It’s how it has to be.”

“If I wasn’t such a coward, I’d say to hell with it and show my true feelings. But…”

“Your career depends on this. If you tell the truth…we’ll both be ruined.”

“You’re right.” He reached up to touch the soft hair that framed the face he loved. “I love you so much, you know that, right?”

“Of course,” was the whispered reply as their lips met.

 

The lovemaking was urgent, though they had all night. They took turns covering each other’s bodies with kisses and licks, sucking at all the places that would draw out the moans of ecstasy. One long body was covered with another, and the thrusts were slow and deep.

“I’ll never do this with anyone else,” the man on the bottom promised. “No one else will have me this way. Oh, God…” he grunted, arching up as he came. “No one…in this way I’m only yours.”

“Mine,” the man on top whispered, sucking on his lover’s tongue as he came.

 

“You know I don’t love her, right? Not like I love you,” he whispered against his chest. A hand ran through the tousled curls.

“Be good to her.”

“I will. But I love you best.”

 

“I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride,” the minister said happily. Justin looked at Britney, noticing how dark and brown her eyes were. He pasted on a smile, feeling as if he had sealed the fate of his heart for a record deal.

Later on, as they opened wedding gifts, Justin’s mind kept wandering. “What, honey?” He said absentmindedly when Britney poked him.

“Look at this painting. Isn’t it beautiful?” She gasped, holding up the beautiful seascape. “There’s no card…do you know who it’s from?”

Justin looked down at the artist’s initials in the corner of the painting: NC. “No, babe. I sure don’t,” he lied.

 

“Hey, Nicky…look at this!” Howie called from his living room. Nick wandered out of the kitchen, where he had been making a sandwich.

“Millions of hearts were broken today when golden couple Britney Spears and Justin Timberlake said their I Dos…” the MTV announcer said.

“They actually did it. Well, I say good luck to them.” Howie held up his can of soda and toasted the screen. “I hope they make it.”

“Me, too,” Nick sighed, going back into the kitchen.

 

THE END


End file.
